The Humans
by Krillhan
Summary: Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotsu review why they dislike the Sayains
1. The Humans 2

The Humans Chapter 2

Disclaimer* I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Or anything there in.

"You remember when Garlic Jr. tried to take over the earth?" Krillin asked

"Which time?" Yamcha asked, "That's my point. I have saved Gohan's butt two or three times now, and I have even got a thanks. I got beat up for it a couple of times, and then here comes one of the mighty sayains, to save the day." Krillin ranted, "Well I never saved Gohan, but I have been there for Goku many times" Yamcha added. " I didn't go into THE ROOM OF TIME AND SPIRIT, because I thought that Goku would think that I was a weakling, if I wasn't as strong as he was." Tien recalled, "Well Goku has saved my life several times, and I have saved his a couple of times." Krillin said gritting his teeth, "I know we are friends, but it seems as if since Gohan Trunks, and Vegeta came around, Goku doesn't need us. That bothers me because I would be there for Goku at anytime he needed me, I have been." Krillin continued to rave, "I would be there for any of them except Vegeta myself." Yamcha added, "I would be there at any given time they wanted me to, I went after Cell alone, because I thought it would be brave and Goku might think I was not such a weak fighter!" Tien exclaimed. "But hey haven't they been there to save us when we needed it too. Krillin you said it yourself, you and Goku have been best friends since, you were friends. Tien you are also very close to Goku, and you have never acted like this before. Yamcha, you and Goku have been friends since you were a desert Bandit." Chaotsu interjected, "What's your point?" They asked all together, "Oh boy" Chaotsu said exasperated at they blind anger. "My point is, there is no point to this anger and hate, we have all been there for each other when we needed the most." Chaotsu said hoping to get through to the three fighters. "I know that, but I have tried to get as strong as Goku and the other blondies, but when I try they put me down. I mean Goku took Vegeta over me, ya' know. I mean sometimes Goku can be a little dense, what I mean is that when it came right down to it, he chose to hang out with Vegeta. I mean he chose the guy who is stronger, yes but; he also has the personality of a cactus." Krillin finally stopped talking to breathe, "So are we going after them or what?" Yamcha asked dumbfounded, "Let's take a vote." Tien suggested, "All those in favor of going after Goku and the Sayains raise the hands." Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin raised their hands. "Well I guess that settles it, we train until we are each twice as strong as we are now." Yamcha said, "Well I want no part of this, I am leaving." Chaotsu said angrily, "Chaotsu look, if 

you don't want in that's fine." Tien announced, "No way, your out, you're dead midget man." Yamcha interrupted, "Leave him alone, he can go if he wants." Krillin announced.

With that Chaotsu left the island, and the others began their training. Tien and Krillin were pretty close to matched, and Yamcha kept up pretty well. The three would continue to train until the right moment presented it self. 


	2. The Humans 3

The Humans Chapter 3

Disclaimer* I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Or anything there in.

As Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha trained, they wanted to know how Goku and the Sayains were doing. So they elected shorty, "Hey, why me? What did I ever do to you guys?" Krillin asked, "It's not that Krillin, It's just that you are a lot shorter than me and Yamcha. Besides, you don't have pointy hair, and you are not built like me. So I thought you would be the best man for it." Tien announced, So Krillin got to flying near where Goku, Gohan, and Trunks were at. He noticed that they were not doing a whole lot of training. "I wonder if they know I am here, and are just making it look like they aren't training?" Krillin pondered, but before he could answer him self, Goku appeared behind him. "Trying to see how we are doing training wise huh? Well Krillin I don't want to fight you an Yamcha, and Tien. I want us all just to be friends, and I still understand why you are so angry? But hey, if you don't think our friendship is worth it, then whatever I guess you will just have to die then." Goku said completely free of emotion, "Well I guess so then. The reason I am so mad at you is that: you always told me that I should be more brave and try to get strong when ever possible. I just thought I would slow you down after a while. But then, I thought about it and I got very angry when I saw that you and Gohan, and Trunks, and Vegeta, and even Goten made like your own little 'Blondies Only' club.

So I thought that since you have just learned about 12 years ago that you were an alien I thought that I would let you get reacquainted with your own race. But I had also hoped that you would still want to hang out with me." Krillin said exhausted, then he was flying away from Goku, when he sensed someone else coming right his way. "KRILLIN!!! I do not care what you do to Goku or Trunks. But if you even touch Gohan, I promise you, you will not see another day. Whether it be by my hand or a Sayain, you will not live. Piccolo obviously upset yelled to Krillin from a distance, "Well, I won't go after him, and I will tell the others not to either. But if he comes after us, I can not say what will happen, to any of us." Krillin yelled back, "What do you mean. 'the others'?" Piccolo asked intrigued, "Well Yamcha, Tien, and I are getting very sick of what happens every time there is a major fight. We lead off, get the beat up, or die. Then along comes a Sayain 'to save the day', so basically we are just fed up. I know you don't agree, because you are so close to Gohan but-" "Yes I am close to Gohan, but I am also getting tired of getting beat on also." Piccolo interrupted. "So are you with us, against us, or just out of the fight?" Krillin wondered, (1Boy he would be a big help if he is on our side!) Krillin thought to himself. "I do not know, you will find out when you decide to fight Goku and the others. But I warn you, Vegeta may get involved in this fight also."


	3. The Humans 4

The Humans Chapter 4

Disclaimer* I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, or anything there in.

Krillin reported back to Tien and Yamcha. "Well, I got good news and bad news. The good is that, we may have Piccolo on our side. The bad is we can't go after Gohan, or he will come after us. But, if Gohan comes after us, then we defend the best we can." Krillin announced, "Well that's good I think, anyway I don't think I can handle this for too much longer. Just sitting here, I can't stand it, I am about to burst." Tien yelled, "Hey, hey, back off man. We got to train for right now, we go when the time is right and we are stronger." Yamcha said, "Imagine that, Yamcha. The voice of reason, ah well he's right. We go now, we die. No contest, we are done. But we keep training, and we got a chance.

  


"Goku why are we just waiting for Krillin and the others to come after us? We can destroy them now with out even a fight." Trunks asked stumped, "Trunks, listen Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and I have all been friends since we were kids. I don't want a fight in the first place, and sure not kill them. I will tell you IF and when we go after them ok?" Goku trying to compromise, "Well I am with you whatever you decide dad." Gohan confirmed, "Thank you son, I thought you would." Goku replied, "I am with you too Goku, but I still can't understand why they hate us! I mean I don't know much about any of them, but I do know what my mother told me. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha were all very close to you. It just does not make sense!" Trunks screamed, "They are just jealous of our power. Weak buffoons" Vegeta said smirking as he glided next to Goku. "Listen Vegeta, I did not ask you to come here so we could go kill my friends. I just want to make sure that if they are strong enough to put up a fight, you make sure they don't kill Trunks or Gohan." Goku proclaimed.

"Krillin! Do you feel that? It's Vegeta, he is coming our way." Tien said, running towards Krillin's tent. "I know Tien, I was thinking of what I was going to do about it. He is still a lot stronger than any of us, and we can't out run him. So what do we do guys?" Krillin asked, "Well, you guys are gonna get goin'. I am going to try to hold him off long enough for you to get away. Now go, I don't need time to change my mind." Yamcha said very weary of his fate. Before they could argue Yamcha took off to meet Vegeta. "Good Bye old friend, we will miss you." Krillin said solemnly, "You will never be forgotten." Tien added, and with that Tien and Krillin left their camp to find another place. Yamcha saw Vegeta Yellow hair and all, flying right at him, "Hey Vegeta, what do you want?" Yamcha yelled at Vegeta who was still a football field away. "I want nothing with you weakling, I want to talk to your ring leader. Where is that midget?" Vegeta mocked, "You deal with me, not him." Yamcha yelled as Vegeta neared him. "Kakkarot has a message for him, but I will give it to you instead." He said and then he charged Yamcha, and kneed him in the stomach. "Well I guess his message had more words, but you get the picture." Vegeta said laughing, "Shut up, you moron." Yamcha said coughing, and then he charged Vegeta, throwing lefts and rights galore. He caught Vegeta with one, which only pissed him off. So he punted Yamcha about a mile. "Give the midget and the triclops the message." Vegeta yelled laughing as he flew away. 


	4. The Humans 5

The Humans Chapter 5

Disclaimer* I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Or anything there in

Yamcha lay on the ground unconscious, as Krillin and Tien noticed that Yamcha's energy was way down and Vegeta was gone. "What happened here?" Krillin asked, "I got my butt kicked, man. What does it look like?" Yamcha said sarcastically while coughing. "Krillin, that's it man. I can't take anymore, I am as strong and as angry as I need to be. I am going after them now, are you with me or am I going solo?" Tien asked gritting his teeth, fists clinched. "What is that?" Krillin wondered pointing at the sky, "Where Krillin I don't see it." Tien said searching the sky, just then Krillin hit him in the gut. "What was that for?" Tien asked doubled over, "If you go down after one punch from me, you can't take them on by your self. I have an old watcher friend named Jorvenal, he is on his way here now. He is much stronger than any of us, and since Vegeta is with the Blondies now. We need help and you know it, so just hang on for him to get here.

"There, I delivered your message. Now shut up Kakkorot, I am going to train." Vegeta said walking away from Goku, "Thanks Vegeta I meant for you to make Yamcha a punching bag. You know they are gonna get pissed and come after us." Goku pleaded, "Yes they are, Goku and you will lose." Piccolo said as he flew in face to face with Goku. "There is another coming, and he will be the deciding factor in this fight. Make no mistake, you will lose this fight. So just leave Gohan out of this I will take his place." Piccolo announced, "You, a weak Namek fill the shoes of a Sayain warrior. Not in this life time Lizard Man." Vegeta chimed in, "Listen Vegeta, you idiot he is coming after you right now for going after Yamcha like that." Piccolo Forewarned Vegeta, "How does he even know me?" Vegeta asked scowling at Piccolo. "He is an old friend of Krillin's, and he is most definitely going to kill you." Piccolo predicted.

"Jorven" Krillin waved at Jorvenal, "Aahh, you look different than I thought" Tien said under his breath, "Look who's talking three eyes." Jorven laughingly said. The tall Blue man, with Black eyes and only red rings in the center. "I am here to help you, because with out me. You all die tomorrow, no way around it. You are no where near as strong as the blondies as you put it. So I am here to make good on a debt that I owe Krillin, now we are even." Jorvenal proclaimed. 


	5. The Humans 6

The Humans Chapter 6

Disclaimer* I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Or anything there in.

"Why should we listen to you?" Tien asked raging, "Because I know how you and the others fight. I know everything about all of you, I am known as a Watcher from the Planet Corlearin. I am not here to save your butt Tienshinhan, or yours Yamcha, or even Krillin's. I am here to make good on the debt I owe Krillin, and to keep this fight relatively fair." Jorven explained, "How are you going to help us, your power level is no larger than mine. I say we find out just how strong you are, come here." Yamcha screamed as he charged Jorven, "Yamcha wait, you don't want to get hurt now do you? I mean you won't beat him trust me, I know this about him." Krillin pleaded with him to no avail, "Krillin look, I want to know how strong this guy is too. I am going after him, Yamcha let's go." Tien yelled charging Jorven also, and they both went after him.

Tien threw a left hook that missed him only by an inch, Yamcha attempted to kick him, but felt nothing and spun around. Then both threw a left and right jab, one of them hit Jorven, "Aight, now I'm pissed." Jorven announced, and then it was all over. Jorven went after Tien first, he hit him in the face, then the nose, then the mouth. Then he attacked Tien's stomach and chest beating him bloody. Then he kicked him right past Yamcha, who looked back at Tien flying into a mountain. But right when he looked back, at Jorven teeth grinding and about to attack again, Jorven was standing toe to toe with him. "Like I said, keep the fight relatively close."

"Dad, did you feel that power? I don't know who it is, he is a lot stronger than the others. But Tien and Yamcha were also a whole lot stronger than they were." Gohan recalled, "I know son, they are going to be more trouble than I thought. Especially this new guy, I suggest we do a little training." Goku suggested, just then Vegeta flew in. "Who is that other power? Kakkorot do you know who this guy is? Tell me!" Vegeta demanded, "Alright, his name is Jorvenal. He is a watcher from the Planet Corlearin, and he knows everything about us." Goku explained, "How does he know all this?" Vegeta questioned, "Because he is a watcher, and knows all of our fighting skills. He probably came on Krillin's request, ya see Jorven was banished from his home planet, because he always got involved and shot first, asked questions much later. So his ship crash landed here about five years after I did, and Krillin found him and took him back to the temple. He was shunned from there however, and he left the temple. but Krillin made a home for him in the mountains, they became good friends and trained together for many years. But when Krillin trained with me at master Roshi's, Jorven decided not to go. So as he grew older he trained alone, and became a great fighter. He eventually left Earth and went Planet hopping for a while, and fought the greatest warriors the planet had to offer. He was going to go fight the Sayains of Planet Vegeta, but it blew up as we all know. So he has come back to help Krillin, this is going to be a serious problem. Because you Vegeta were considered the strongest Sayain alive. Although he does now know about me so, you are second." Goku laughed "I might just like this guy, he thinks I am the strongest Sayain alive. Too bad I will have to kill him"


	6. The Humans 7

The Humans Chapter 7

Disclaimer* I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, or anything there in.

"Well Guys this is it. I say we go now, what do you think?" Krillin asked looking up to the blue man who was pretty much towering over him. "Well, we aren't going to get any stronger sitting talking. Yamcha are you ok?" Jorven questioned Yamchas health, "I'm fine, man Vegeta is still really strong." Yamcha moaned rubbing his ribs, "Well then it's settled, we go now for the Sayains." "Hang on Krillin, I am not sure why but all of the sudden I do not know why I am going after my long time friends, and you why are you going after your two best friends?" Tien pondered, "Never mind that, I am leaving now. If you are coming with me then let's go!" Krillin demanded, and with that they left for their long time friends.

"Kakkorot, your puny friends are on their way." Vegeta chuckled, Goku was standing next to a tree, deeply entranced by something. "Dad, Krillin and the others are on the way. Dad?" Gohan said shaking his father, "I know son, but there is something off about it. I searched all of their feelings and all but Jorvens are very clouded, I can not sense any of their true Ki." Goku said baffled, "That will have to wait, here they come!" Trunks exclaimed, "Where is Piccolo?" Gohan asked, but before he could look around the fight was under way. Tien and Yamcha went after Trunks, Krillin and Jorven went after Vegeta, this puzzled Goku and Gohan.

Vegeta went for the weak one first, Krillin threw a right hook, but missed badly. Vegeta grabbed him by the ankles and ran him into a tree, breaking his arm. Jorven spin kicked Vegeta in the back of the head sending him through the tree. Tien and Yamcha tag teamed Trunks, and were doing pretty well because of Trunks inexperience. But Trunks, got angry at this and flipped out, "That's it, I have had enough." Trunks jabbed Tien in the gut, and elbowed Yamcha in the same spot. They were down and temporarily out, Trunks went on to help his father. Vegeta came screaming back at Jorven, and they went into a whirlwind of kicks and punches, they were evenly matched. Trunks tried to help Vegeta but he would have nothing to do with that.

"Leave me alone boy. Go kill the bald guy, this one is mine!" Vegeta screamed as he went for Jorven, and Trunks listened. He went down to the ground and picked up Krillin, and he kinda threw him in the air, and started a borage of punches on Krillin. Tien bull rushed Trunks and Yamcha tended to Krillin, Tien jabbed and Trunks as had been done to him, but it was not as effective. "Little help here" Tien yelled as he sailed passed Krillin and Yamcha into a tree. But Tien got back up bewildered, and looked around at what was happening.

Vegeta and some blue dude were going at it. Trunks was beating the crap out of Krillin and Yamcha. But Goku and Gohan were just sitting there doing nothing, before Tien could what was going on a blast went through his chest. He fell limp, and then Yamcha was blasted pretty much on top of Tien. Krillin was getting worked by Trunks when, Jorven kicked Vegeta in the gut winding him temporarily. Jorven caught Trunks off guard, and he went flying about twenty yards. "Are you ok Krillin?" Jorven asked, before he could answer Vegeta charged Jorven, "You will pay for that, you blue freak." Vegeta rammed Jorven into the ground, breaking his spine. After that it got ugly, Vegeta and Trunks just started blasting Jorven. All that was left was a bluish red crater, and then there was only the leader left.

Krillin, who was half unconscious was grabbed by Trunks before Vegeta blasted him too. "Trunks bring him over here, I want to talk to him." Goku yelled, Trunks brought him over to Goku and stood him up. "Trunks, Vegeta thank you for your help, but Gohan and I need to talk to Krillin alone." Goku said, "Alright Goku, I will see you later." Trunks said "What ever" was all Vegeta said as he flew off. Krillin tried to attack Goku, but Gohan held him back. "I have had all I can of you boy, I tried all my life to defeat and destroy you.

I have seen you defeat every opponent you have faced in your life time. Your nice ways disgust me, Krillin has tried desperately to keep up with you as had Tien and Yamcha. That is why it was so easy to get to them, their envy for you, is never ending. Krillin has gone through so much to save you and your son, so many times have I seen Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and even Piccolo have jumped in front of blasts, punches, kicks, countless times to save you and the other saiyans. They have never once received thanks for all the crap they have gone through for you." Krillin finally ending his speech, "Krillin, why are you acting like this? Why are you calling me boy and why are you talking this way?" Goku asked, and then Krillin broke free if Gohans grip and jumped at Goku, out of reaction Goku punched a hole in Krillins chest. Krillin laughed maniacally as he spit up blood.

"Wh- what's going on? Goku?" Krillin, looked down at the hole in his chest, "Why?" Krillin asked with an innocent tear stricken look, "Krillin, I am sorry for never thanking you, for looking after Gohan when he needed it. Thank you my friend." Goku said as he held his best friend he had just killed in his arms. "Goku? Where am I, and what's goin-" Krillin stopped as his eyes shut and he was gone with the same look on his face. Then there was a spirit that stood in front of Goku. "Now you may know of what I have lost." the strange figure said and then disappeared with two others that were on either side of him. "Oh no, Gohan see if Tien and Yamcha are still alive." Goku ordered, "But dad-" Gohan was interrupted, "DO IT NOW!!" Goku ordered even louder, and Gohan did it. He turned over Yamcha, just to see the same innocent look. "Gohan, why am I so cold?" he asked, as he closed his eyes. Gohan grabbed Tien, and he said "Gohan, tell Chaozu I am sorry for leaving him alone." Tien said as his became very fuzzy and he stopped breathing.

"Dad, their gone. I'm sorry, but they are both gone." Gohan said solemnly. "Who were those guys dad?" Gohan asked, "I don't know, but I will find them and they will pay. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien were all buried where they had fought. Goku, Gohan, Chaozu, Ox-King, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Baba, Puar, Oolong, Vegeta, Trunks, and 18 were all at the funeral. "It serves them right for their stupidity to try to fight Saiyan warriors." Vegeta claimed, "Vegeta, I have dealt with your attitude, and have defended you to them, but I will not take you insulting them like this. They were my closest friends" Goku said crying, then 18 punched Vegeta, "That was my husband, alright. I loved him beyond you recognition, you pig." She said also teary eyed, Vegeta to go after 18 but Roshi stepped between them, "There will be no more blood shed here." Roshi exclaimed, "Move old man." Vegeta said, but Gohan and Goku stepped between them, "You heard the man." Gohan said. "Look at your selves, you are here at the final resting place of your friends, and family, and yet you still bicker like little children." Chi-Chi said as the voice of reason. With this said, they all stood in silence. Above the graves of their loved ones. 


	7. The Humans 8

The Humans

Chapter 8

Chaozu was just hanging out sitting next to a lake, when he heard a scream. He reacted quickly, and flew over to where he heard the scream. He got there and saw a woman crying, "What's wrong?" Chaozu asked, "That man stole my purse." she said, and Chaozu looked to where she was pointing. He noticed some Purple Gi with a cape, and decided to follow. He recognized the person, and realized that he was following Gohan. "Hey Gohan, you see where the guy went?" Chaozu yelled the question and Gohan slowed down. "Yeah Chaozu, I know exactly where he is." Gohan said with a devious smile, "Gohan? Are you ok?" Chaozu asked, "I'm fine Chaozu." his expression not changing, "Fine, you said you knew where he went." Chaozu recalled, "Yup" Gohan replied, "Where?!" Chaozu pleaded, "You're looking at him." Gohan announced, "WHAT? Gohan, why would do that? I thought you were one of the good guys!" Chaozu exclaimed.

"Chaozu, it's the guy. He took over Krillin, and Tien. Get out of here!" Gohan warned, "What are you talking about?" Chaozu didn't understand, "Hurry, go tell my dad the Controller is---" Gohan interrupted himself. "Is what?" Chaozu said, "BACK!!!" Gohan yelled and pushed Chaozu, and then left. "Gohan, where are you going?" Chaozu yelled, but no response. "Goku!" Chaozu said to himself, and left for Goku's house. 2 hours later Chaozu arrived at Goku's, "Chaozu, what's wrong?" Goku asked worried, "Hang on a second." Chaozu said trying to catch his breath, "What is it?" "Hey man, it's hard to go 600 miles in 2 hours." Chaozu got angry. "Goku, I just saw Gohan. He was flipping out, and then he told me to tell you the controller is back. The guy who took over Krillin and Tien?" Chaozu tried to recall.

"Oh no, Chaozu. Where is Gohan?" Goku asked hurriedly, "He is at the lake near my kingdom." Chaozu told him, "Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo! Let's go." Goku yelled, "What is it Goku?" Piccolo and Trunks asked simultaneously, "It's Gohan, he's been taken by the controller." Goku responded, "What do you want Kakkorot?" Vegeta yelled, putting on his boots. "Vegeta, the controller." was all Goku said before Vegeta was in mid air. "Chaozu, you stay here. He will be back soon." Goku said, his fists clinched. "Goku, be careful. Gohan looked scared." Chaozu warned as they flew off. Goku and the others flew at top speed toward Chaozu's Kingdom. "Alright guys, how do we go about doing this?" Trunks asked, "Well, I say we draw him out." Piccolo said, "I think we should split and search." Goku said, "I say we quit talking and do something." Vegeta said, "Alright Vegeta, we do it your way." Goku said smirking. 

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled, "Gohan?" Goku yelled, "Gohan!" Trunks yelled, "Hey, Boy!" Vegeta yelled. "Goku, this is something I have wanted to do for many years now." Gohan said as he punched Goku in the face. "That's it! Guys now." Goku ordered, and the three others grabbed his arms and legs. "What is your problem? What have any of us ever done to you?" Goku asked, "You mean you don't remember me?" The ghost asked, "Of course not, you look like my son." Goku said with humor not appropriate for the situation, "Alright fine." The ghost said, he released Gohan of his grip. Gohan fell to the ground, "Piccolo, get Gohan out of here now!" Goku demanded, "Alright." Piccolo said, and grabbed Gohan and flew away. "Who are you? why have you taken my friends from me?" Goku asked, "I did no such thing. You killed all of your friends, I was merely using their bodies." The somewhat familiar ghost said, "Enough of this talk. I have no interest in the humans you hijacked, but you now try to destroy what is left of the Saiyan race? I think not." Vegeta exclaimed.

"Fine, I am called Floyd. My family and I were killed in one of your meaningless battles. They were nothing to any of you, Vegeta you killed my daughter and I. Goku, you killed my wife and son, both of you like we were like nothing. I only let you kill your friends, YOU all destroyed my family." "I know that my apologies can not bring your family back. But I do know what can. What is your families names?" Goku asked smiling at the others, "My wife is called Joany, my son is called Rim, and my Daughter is Deena.


	8. The Humans

The Human's

By Krillhan

Disclaimer* I do not Own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, or anything there in.

Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotsu stood in front of Master Roshi's house on his island talking. When Goku, Gohan, and Trunks, showed up to say hello. "What do you want?" Yamcha asked annoyed, "Hello to you too Yamcha." Goku replied sarcastically. "Hey guys what's the problem?" Gohan asked "You are you Sayains." Tien snapped, backed at Gohan. "Hey, you leave him alone." Trunks interjected, and then Goku looked at Krillin. Who had been looking into space this whole time. "Krillin what's got them so angry?" "Goku, don't you guys have to go save the world, or get stronger in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Krillin yelled very upset. "You know, I wanted to get stronger just like you, Gohan, and Trunks did. But you never even thought to ask me if I wanted to go into the Time Chamber, did you?" Krillin continued, "I would have, but there was no time." Goku tried to reason with him. "Oh, bite me Goku, that's bull and you know it. You had plenty of time when Piccolo or Tien was fighting Cell, or after you got out, I gone in with Piccolo." Krillin got into Goku's face, hovering. right after Krillin got done saying that, Trunks hit Yamcha in the face. "What the-" Krillin said as he darted after Yamcha who was sinking in the ocean. "That's it, let's go, I have had it with you high and mighty pricks." Tien went after Trunks. He swung, but hit nothing, right after that Gohan hit him in the stomach. "Gohan Trunks, stop that. Krillin how's Yamcha doing?" Goku asked worried. "Shut up you jerk, you Sayains just leave. I don't want to get into a fight with you, but I have had about all I can take from you Blondie!" Krillin exclaimed, with that the Sayains left. Yamcha had a broken nose, and Tien had a couple of bruised ribs. But until later the earthlings were gonna train hard, until they were able to put up a fight against the 'Blondies'. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Humans

Chapter 8

Chaozu was just hanging out sitting next to a lake, when he heard a scream. He reacted quickly, and flew over to where he heard the scream. He got there and saw a woman crying, "What's wrong?" Chaozu asked, "That man stole my purse." she said, and Chaozu looked to where she was pointing. He noticed some Purple Gi with a cape, and decided to follow. He recognized the person, and realized that he was following Gohan. "Hey Gohan, you see where the guy went?" Chaozu yelled the question and Gohan slowed down. "Yeah Chaozu, I know exactly where he is." Gohan said with a devious smile, "Gohan? Are you ok?" Chaozu asked, "I'm fine Chaozu." his expression not changing, "Fine, you said you knew where he went." Chaozu recalled, "Yup" Gohan replied, "Where?!" Chaozu pleaded, "You're looking at him." Gohan announced, "WHAT? Gohan, why would do that? I thought you were one of the good guys!" Chaozu exclaimed.

"Chaozu, it's the guy. He took over Krillin, and Tien. Get out of here!" Gohan warned, "What are you talking about?" Chaozu didn't understand, "Hurry, go tell my dad the Controller is---" Gohan interrupted himself. "Is what?" Chaozu said, "BACK!!!" Gohan yelled and pushed Chaozu, and then left. "Gohan, where are you going?" Chaozu yelled, but no response. "Goku!" Chaozu said to himself, and left for Goku's house. 2 hours later Chaozu arrived at Goku's, "Chaozu, what's wrong?" Goku asked worried, "Hang on a second." Chaozu said trying to catch his breath, "What is it?" "Hey man, it's hard to go 600 miles in 2 hours." Chaozu got angry. "Goku, I just saw Gohan. He was flipping out, and then he told me to tell you the controller is back. The guy who took over Krillin and Tien?" Chaozu tried to recall.

"Oh no, Chaozu. Where is Gohan?" Goku asked hurriedly, "He is at the lake near my kingdom." Chaozu told him, "Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo! Let's go." Goku yelled, "What is it Goku?" Piccolo and Trunks asked simultaneously, "It's Gohan, he's been taken by the controller." Goku responded, "What do you want Kakkorot?" Vegeta yelled, putting on his boots. "Vegeta, the controller." was all Goku said before Vegeta was in mid air. "Chaozu, you stay here. He will be back soon." Goku said, his fists clinched. "Goku, be careful. Gohan looked scared." Chaozu warned as they flew off. Goku and the others flew at top speed toward Chaozu's Kingdom. "Alright guys, how do we go about doing this?" Trunks asked, "Well, I say we draw him out." Piccolo said, "I think we should split and search." Goku said, "I say we quit talking and do something." Vegeta said, "Alright Vegeta, we do it your way." Goku said smirking. 

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled, "Gohan?" Goku yelled, "Gohan!" Trunks yelled, "Hey, Boy!" Vegeta yelled. "Goku, this is something I have wanted to do for many years now." Gohan said as he punched Goku in the face. "That's it! Guys now." Goku ordered, and the three others grabbed his arms and legs. "What is your problem? What have any of us ever done to you?" Goku asked, "You mean you don't remember me?" The ghost asked, "Of course not, you look like my son." Goku said with humor not appropriate for the situation, "Alright fine." The ghost said, he released Gohan of his grip. Gohan fell to the ground, "Piccolo, get Gohan out of here now!" Goku demanded, "Alright." Piccolo said, and grabbed Gohan and flew away. "Who are you? why have you taken my friends from me?" Goku asked, "I did no such thing. You killed all of your friends, I was merely using their bodies." The somewhat familiar ghost said, "Enough of this talk. I have no interest in the humans you hijacked, but you now try to destroy what is left of the Saiyan race? I think not." Vegeta exclaimed.

"Fine, I am called Floyd. My family and I were killed in one of your meaningless battles. They were nothing to any of you, Vegeta you killed my daughter and I. Goku, you killed my wife and son, both of you like we were like nothing. I only let you kill your friends, YOU all destroyed my family." "I know that my apologies can not bring your family back. But I do know what can. What is your families names?" Goku asked smiling at the others, "My wife is called Joany, my son is called Rim, and my Daughter is Deena.


End file.
